The present invention relates to a wax free transparent lipstick composition. As used herein throughout the disclosure and the claims, xe2x80x9ctransparentxe2x80x9d is intended also to include somewhat transparent, but also translucent compositions. Also as used herein throughout the disclosure and the claims, any reference to xe2x80x9clipstickxe2x80x9d includes any composition that can be or is intended to be applied to the lips of a user, including cosmetic products such as lip glosses, lip balms and the like.
Lipsticks which are designed to color lip surfaces red, are generally highly pigment loaded, red or otherwise colored opaque bodies.
However, xe2x80x9ctransparentxe2x80x9d and low wax lipsticks that are more likely lip glosses, if they are literally transparent, are known from e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,610,199 wherein a solid lipophilic composition, based on the lipophilic ingredient dibenzyl monosorbitol acetate (DBMSA) is blended with an alkylbenzoate-containing composition and a glycerol trioctanoate composition to form a transparent base, and then a red pigment is added and the resulting reduced transparency product is poured into a lipstick mold. The purpose of this composition is to utilize DBMSA as a cosmetic base.
Glutamic acid amides are known cosmetic ingredients in the lipstick art. Thus, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,843,407 describes a non-sweating, waxy lipstick compositions containing mineral (clay) additives, in which for example, N-acyl amino acids, and specifically n-acyl glutamic acid amides and esters are described as gelling agents useful in lipsticks in general.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,843,194 describes another use of N-acyl glutamic acid diamide in preparing transparent candles, as a gelling agent for the nonvolatile oil-base of the candle. The candle is formed from a clear gel obtained from hydrogenated polyisobutenes of different viscosities, the N-acyl glutamic acid diamide gelling agent, and a number of further components.
Lauroyl glutamic dibutyl amide is also known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,362,482, and 5,266,321 to be used in water-in-oil and oily base emulsified and powdered cosmetics containing silicone oil or gel, waxes and emulsifier/gelling agents therefor, including lip treatment compositions.
There was a need, however, for a faintly colored, but essentially transparent lipstick or lip gloss composition. Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide such a composition and a method of making it.